Legend Mystic
by AiAsura0099
Summary: In a world of kingdoms, they are being endangered by the Void. At a certain meeting, a new discovery was made and one kingdom's ruler is now Void's main target. Will the seven kingdoms be able to unite and protect that ruler? Or will darkness befall them all? Find out in this story! I don't own CFV! Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a new story! I hope everyone will enjoy this story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The kingdom of the Mystics... Legend says that they hold tremendous powers that exceeds other kingdoms' expectations. They go by Priests or Priestess, High Priests or High Priestess and Mystic Priest or Mystic Priestess. Out of the whole category, Mystics are known to have the highest level of power, but... One day, a Legend Mystic was born with powers surpassing a normal Mystic. That causes distress in the kingdom as the Legend Mystic tends to wander around from the palace. It was a usual thing for the kingdom. But the Legend Mystic couldn't go anywhere this time as there's a monthly meeting held by other kingdoms. Usually, the Mystic wouldn't bother about it and skip it but it had written in concern of the evil that the kingdoms have been trying to fight against. With that in mind, the Mystic left to another kingdom for the meeting.

* * *

From the kingdom of the Dragons, the King of the kingdom arrived at the entrance of the kingdom of Silver.

" Kai!"

The young King, identified as Kai, turned to see his blonde royal guard and best friend, Taishi Miwa. Although annoying, Miwa knew Kai from young and he knew his past very well.

" What is it, Miwa?" Kai ask

" Well... From what I heard, the one from the Mystic kingdom is coming for this meeting!" Miwa said

" Hmph. So they finally decided to show their face?" Kai said

" Don't be so rude, Kai. Besides, you know why they're so protective, right?" Miwa ask

" Of course. If one Mystic joins the Void, we're doomed. Is that what you're saying?! Kai ask

" That and the one coming is a special Mystic. I heard that person's magic is off the charts!" Miwa said

" Interesting... Now I'm interested." Kai said

" I know, right?!" Miwa said

They were led into the palace by one of the Royal guards named Kourin as they were led to the meeting room with refreshments at the side.

" Please wait for awhile. Our king will be here shortly." Kourin said

" Yeah."

Kourin exited the room as Kai looked around to see the same rulers present. King Leon Souryuu from the Aqua Kingdom. Emperor Mitsusada Kenji from the Historic Kingdom. Queen Misaki Tokura from the Oracle Kingdom. King Ren Suzugamori from the Shadow Kingdom. And he himself... King Toshiki Kai from the Dragon Kingdom. Now all that's left was...

" Looks like the Silver King is here." Miwa said

The door opened as it revealed a white haired boy, who looks younger than them. Takuto Tatsunagi of the Silver Kingdom. The boy gestured everyone to sit as they looked around to find the same space empty.

" The same place empty? Is that kingdom really not going to show themselves?" Akari, Queen Misaki's Royal guard, ask

" Don't be rude, Akari." Misaki said

" Yes..."

" I've received a reply from them. They said that they would attend this meeting. However, one caution... They are highly sensitive people whenever it comes to their ruler, so please refrain from saying anything rude or we'll be losing one kingdom to battle _him_." Takuto said

The other rulers nodded as the door suddenly opened. An auburn haired boy wearing a priest attire with his staff was there.

" Sorry for the wait. We were a bit delayed with the preparations to come. His Highness will be coming in now." The boy said

The boy stepped out of the way as another younger boy came in. Kai noted that he might be a bit younger than him by a year but the boy's face was covered, so he couldn't see much. With the hood and the veil covering the part under his eyes, he was barely recognizable but with Kai's ability, he could tell that this boy had lots of hidden potential. It was a split second but Kai's emerald eyes made into contact with beautiful and sprarkling sapphire eyes. The boy sat down at his seat as he nodded as a greeting. The other rulers nodded to him as well as the meeting started.

" Well, I'm sure everyone knows by now that Void had been rampaging around our kingdoms lately, haven't you?" Takuto ask

They nodded.

" Yes, our oracles have been uneasy about the near future. And some of my people were taken over but we've freed them from his spell, luckily." Misaki said

" My kingdom too..." Koute said

" The Aqua Kingdom is also affected. My people are now afraid for their safety." Leon said

" Even as we live between light and shadows, we are still easily influenced. I'm afraid that my people are also in danger." Ren said

" My dragons have been going wild recently. No doubt it's because of Void's dark energy." Kai said

" And? How's your kingdom faring?" Takuto ask, directing the question to the young boy

There wasn't any response as Kai observed that he must be looking for words to say.

" Sorry... We have this tradition that he would only speak to people he trusts. That's why he had to hide his face. So, I'll be translating his words to you guys, of course if that's fine with all the other rulers." The auburn male said

" Now that we think about it, since it's our first time meeting, why not we introduce ourselves?" Koutei ask

" S-Sure... This boy is Aichi Sendou, our ruler. Also known as Mystic Aichi, due to his powers. I'm his royal guard, Naoki Ishida." Naoki said

 _" Aichi... Sendou...?!"_ Kai thought

" I'm Mitsusada Kenji, King of the Historic Kingdom. You can call me 'Koutei'. This is my royal guard, Yuri Usui." Koutei said

" Then I'm next! I'm Ren Suzugamori! King of the Shadow Kingdom! This is my royal guard, Asaka Narumi!" Ren said

" I'm Leon Souryuu, King of the Aqua Kingdom. These two are my royal guards, Jillian and Sharlene." Leon said

" I'm Misaki Tokura. Queen of the Oracle Kingdom. This is my royal guard, Akari." Misaki said

" Toshiki Kai. Royal guard, Taishi Miwa." Kai said

" Don't be so stiff, Kai!" Miwa whispered

" And lastly, I'm Takuto Tatsunagi. King of this kingdom called Silver. These three are my royal guards. Rekka Tatsunagi, Suiko Tatsunagi and Kourin Tatsunagi." Takuto said

Aichi nodded as a greeting again.

" Then, I'll tell you about our kingdom. We've put up a barrier around the kingdom for safety reasons but recently, it seems Void has been trying to break into it. Every single night if you look out of the window, you can see sparks of the barrier trying to be penetrated in." Naoki explained

" Odd... Do you know what could be the reason?" Takuto ask

" Well... His Highness have been accidentally emitting some sort of aura lately and I think Void is attracted to it." Naoki replied

" Aura?"

" Well yeah... As his royal guard, I've seen it first-hand before... It was pretty unusual but with his powers, it's no surprise." Naoki said

" He's at the Mystic level if I'm correct, right? As you address him as Mystic Aichi." Koutei said

" Well... How do I put it into words...? He's a Legend Mystic." Naoki said

" Legend... Mystic...?" Akari ask

" A special Mystic that is born with their current powers. He surpasses an average Mystic. Also... He can channel the spirits of the dead." Naoki said

" Channel spirits of the dead?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Yeah. If one desires to see their dead loved one, he'll channel the spirit to let it take over his body for a few minutes. However, his limit is only three times a day." Naoki said

" I see. I reckon it requires high level of concentration then?" Takuto ask

" Yes."

" I want to ask a direct question at Aichi. If that's true, then show me." Kai said

" Hey, Kai!" Miwa exclaimed

" I want to see it for myself too. Of course, if you wouldn't mind." Takuto said

Aichi looked over to Kai before nodding.

" I got it. I'll get the preparations ready then. Do you have an empty room?" Naoki ask

" I'll lead you there." Kourin said

Naoki nodded as the two exited the room. A few minutes later, Kourin entered the room to inform them that they were ready as they headed to the room. It was dark and there was a path illuminated by candles. There was a big circle at the center also illuminated by candles as Aichi motioned Kai to the circle. Naoki guided the other rulers to the side.

" Just kneel down on the floor and put your hands in prayer later. Firstly, let him see a picture of your mother or father." Naoki said

Kai kneeled down on the floor as he took out a picture of his mother and showed it to Aichi, which he nodded and Kai kept the picture.

" Now, close your eyes and image the person in your mind while His Highness will do the same thing." Naoki said

Kai did as told as Aichi was already concentrating on his prayer. Slowly, the prayer started to work as Aichi's body started to change...

" Toshiki." A voice called

Both Kai and Miwa's eyes widened.

" Only two people can call Kai by his first name... His mother and father, the previous King and Queen of the kingdom..." Miwa said

" Mother...?" Kai ask

" Sorry. I can't remove this good and cloth. This boy told me not to before he allowed me to take over his body. I can only stay here for five minutes." Kai's mother said

" But you and father...!" Kai said

" Toshiki, do not meddle with our deaths. It was accident." Kai's mother said

" But..."

" If you do that, you'll be endangering this boy's safety." Kai's mother said

" What?! But I barely know him, much less met him before!" Kai said

" Are you sure? Well, never mind. I'm sure you'll recognize him." Kai's mother said

" I don't think so." Kai said

" Well, we'll see. My time is up, I need to go now." Kai's mother said

Before Kai could say anything, Kai's mother's spirit left Aichi's body and disappeared. Kai then saw Aichi falling backwards as he grabbed his hand and the hood accidentally slipped off his head. Kai gasped as he saw who it was.

" You're...!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi started to open his eyes as he saw Kai. He then realized that his hood was down as he put it back up again.

" Well, if you're satisfied now, can we go back to continue the meeting?" Naoki ask

" S-Sure..."

They left the room as Kai and Aichi also left the room. Their meeting continued as usual, thinking of ways to defeat or at most, keep Void at bay. Then, they were given a break as Aichi immediately stood up and left as Kai continued to stare.

" Kai. If you want to follow him, then you can." Miwa said

" Hmph. Not like I care." Kai said

Five minutes later, all of a sudden, a melody filled the whole palace as Kai's eyes widened.

 _" This song is..."_ Kai thought

He stood up and left to find the source of the melody with Miwa behind him. He arrived at the ground floor garden as he saw Aichi standing there with his hands tightly intertwined together. Kai could tell that the melody came from him.

" Aichi..." Kai exclaimed

Aichi stopped his singing as he turned towards Kai. Kai dismissed Miwa for awhile as he did as told. Naoki was also dismissed as the two left. Kai was still mesmerized by Aichi. Aichi took off his hood and veil as he smiled.

" Long time no see, Kai-kun." Aichi greeted

Kai's eyes widened as he slowly approached Aichi, as if he wasn't believing his own eyes.

" Aichi... You're really Aichi?!" Kai ask

" Yeah."

Kai immediately pulled him into a hug as Aichi got surprised.

" Where have you been all these years?! I've been looking for you!" Kai said

" I'm sorry to worry you, Kai-kun. But as you know, I'm a Mystic. When my people found out about my powers, I had to be rid of my freedom just so I could be protected from Void." Aichi explained

" But your parents said..." Kai said

" They did that so as to not involve your kingdom into our mess. So... They falsely told you about my disappearance." Aichi said

" I see... That's what it was all about. I was worried and scared that something might've really happened to you." Kai said

" And you didn't give up on searching for me. Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Of course. After all... You're my fiancée." Kai said

" Yeah."

" I missed your voice and your singing all these years and now I finally get to hear them again..." Kai said

" I missed you too. I always wished there was someway for me to communicate with you but my efforts were futile. I always get caught for trying." Aichi said

" How are your parents, by the way?" Kai ask

" They're just like yours, Kai-kun. That's why I became the ruler." Aichi said

" I see... Sorry for asking." Kai said

" It's fine. I'm just glad that I was finally able to see you again. After all these years..." Aichi said

" How long has it been since my parents died and you went missing at the same time as your parents stated? Seven years?" Kai ask

" About that long." Aichi said

" Seven long years and I can finally see you again. Why didn't you come for the past meetings then?" Kai ask

" I had a lot of things to do. Plus, some of the meetings were nothing important, that's why I didn't come." Aichi said

" I see. Well, whatever the case, I'm glad to see you again, Aichi." Kai said

" Me too, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Now, we better head back to the meeting room. The break is almost up." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi wore his veil and hood again as they headed back to the meeting room. Unknown to them, Ren had seen everything from a window in the meeting room.

" I have a feeling that things are going to turn interesting..." Ren muttered

The meeting continued with Kai mostly staring at Aichi. Once their discussion was over, Kai walked over to Aichi.

" Aichi. You think you could... Come over for dinner?" Kai ask

Aichi glanced over to the other rulers as he motioned to go outside as Kai nodded. They exited the room without Naoki and Miwa.

" Of course, I would be glad to. But... Our free wills go against it..." Aichi sai

" I know. Listen. There's a small cottage I built when I snuck out before. It has everything. If you would like..." Kai said

" Yeah! But... What about the palace?" Aichi ask

" Don't worry, Your Highness!" A voice said

They jumped as they saw Naoki and Miwa there.

" Naoki-kun!"

" I'll make an illusion to fool the rest of the guards. Just have fun for the night! I'll go to bring you back home the next morning!" Naoki said

" Me too! I can think up of great excuses!" Miwa said

" Thank you." Aichi said

" Now, let's go." Kai said

" Yeah!"

The two ran out of the palace as Kai rode his stead and Aichi held onto him as they rode to the distance.

" Amazing!"

" Never seen the outside world from your kingdom before?" Kai ask

" I sneak out sometimes but there's many things that I haven't discovered yet, so I want to see more!" Aichi said

" I see. Then let's go full speed ahead!" Kai said

Aichi nodded and held tighter as Kai rode faster.

" This is fun!" Aichi exclaimed

" I'm glad you're enjoying this." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Kai smiled as they quickly arrived at the cottage.

" This is the outskirts of my kingdom. We don't usually come out until here so nobody will find us here." Kai said

" I see. When was the last time I came here... It's been such a long time..." Aichi said

" Come on in." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Aichi went inside the cottage before taking out his hood and veil. When he saw the sight inside, his eyes widened and was welling up with tears.

" Why are you crying? You should be happy. That's because this cottage is our cottage of memories." Kai said

There were many pictures from seven years ago where Kai and Aichi would usually be together.

" You kept so many of our memories... Thank you, Kai-kun..." Aichi cried

" And I still have to make many more memories with you. Because you're the most precious person in my life." Kai said

" Thank you..."

" To be together with you again makes me so happy. Hey, Aichi. I have a request. Sing that tune again for me. That melody of happiness." Kai said

Aichi nodded as they headed into the room. After awhile, the same melody from before starting to fill the cottage, creating a relaxing environment. Most of the inhabitants nearby heard the melody and came to listen to it as well. Aichi stopped after awhile.

" Your singing hasn't changed at all. It's still as beautiful as ever." Kai said

" Thank you."

" Now, let's make some dinner." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi held Kai's hand as he led him to the kitchen and started to teach Aichi on how to make a stew. Once they were done, they sat down on the table with bread as the side.

" It looks delicious!" Aichi exclaimed

" I learnt this from one of the villagers. I wanted to know how they always live." Kai said

" I see."

Aichi took the spoon and drank the soup.

" It's delicious! I've never had such nice stew in the palace before!" Aichi exclaimed

" I'm glad you like it. You know... I've been looking all over for you for seven years... Even when Miwa arranged for me to choose a fiancee, to me, you'll be my one and only fiancee." Kai said

" Thank you..."

Kai went over to Aichi as he leaned in and closed his eyes. He kissed Aichi on his lips as Aichi returned the kiss. A minute later, they broke away.

" I'm so happy to see you again." Kai said

" Me too. I hope there are more days like this to come." Aichi said

Kai nodded as they kissed once more and the night deepens.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this story! Without further ado, let's start!

Kai's POV

This isn't a dream... When I woke up in my favourite cottage of memories, Aichi is snuggled in my arms. My precious lover and fiancée is with me again... After so many years...

" Aichi..."

I brushed the strands of hair away from his angelic face as I gazed lovingly at him... It's been so many years since I've touched his soft, silky blue hair and his creamy white skin... And the face that is always like a child's no matter how much he grows... That sweet voice that would always call my name and sing that beautiful melody... Now, I can do and listen to all that again... I suddenly felt him shifting as I looked down again to see him having a sort of nightmare, looking at the face he's showing.

" Kai-kun... Kai-kun... Help..." He muttered

" I'm right here, Aichi. It's okay." I assured

I patted his back gently as he slowly roused from his sleep and looked up at me.

" Kai-kun..."

" Good morning, Aichi." I greeted

" Good morning, Kai-kun..." Aichi greeted me

" Were you having bad nightmare?" I ask

" Yeah... It happens most of the time..." He replied

" What is it about?" I ask

" Void. I always dream about it... I always dream about me, being captured by it and forced to use my powers without my will being able to resist... I'm afraid of bringing danger to all the kingdoms..." Aichi replied

" It's alright, Aichi. I promise you, I won't let the Void capture you. Now that I have you back again, I'm not letting go of your hand and I'm not going to leave you alone ever again." I said

" Kai-kun..."

" So there's nothing for you to be afraid of, Aichi. I'm here for you and so are the other kingdoms. Together, we will be unstoppable." I said

" Thank you, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" No problem. I love you and that's all that matters." I said

Aichi nodded as I hugged him for a few minutes more before heading to change and make some breakfast. Aichi had finished changing as well before heading to the kitchen to see me.

" Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" I'm making breakfast. Want to see?" I ask

Aichi smiled and nodded as he walked over to me while looking at what I was cooking. I placed the food on the plates after I finished cooking. It was eggs and toast.

" Wow!"

" Eat up." I said

" Yeah!"

We sat down and started eating. I quickly finished eating before going to wash my plates and Aichi followed suit. We washed the dishes before sitting down together and cuddling each other.

" Next month's meeting will be held in your kingdom as per agreement with the other rulers." I said

" After they were told that, I'm not surprised one bit." Aichi said

" Aichi. Before Miwa and your royal guard comes... Do you remember when we first met?" I ask

" Because of your parents seeing me and deciding to make me your fiancée? I remember." Aichi replied

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _Nine years ago, I was ten years old when I first met Aichi. It was during dinner time when Mother and Father announced it to me._

 _" A fiancée?"_

 _At that time, I was still too young to comprehend what a fiancée was, that's why Mother and Father explained it to me and said that Aichi would be my fiancée._

 _" You'll be married to a child in the Mystic Kingdom once you're at the most appropriate age to properly take over the throne, which is 21 years old."_

 _" But I don't like girls! All they do is talk and talk!"_

 _" No, not a girl. Trust us, you'll be in shock as well."_

 _I didn't expect anything and then that was when I met Aichi... Shy as always and introverted but to me... He'll forever be my angel. When I first saw him, I felt myself staring at him as if he was the only one in that hallway and he was stunning._

 _" This is Aichi Sendou, Prince of the Mystic Kingdom. Say hi to him."_

 _I was speechless by the boy in front of me. I stuttered in my greeting and he returned a soft greeting, his voice was light and my heart felt like it could burst out of my heart at any time. And from that day on, I knew who I would love for eternity. I showed him around the palace and he finally opened up to me after a few months of meet ups, but two years later..._

 _" Kai-kun!"_

 _Aichi ran into my arms as I circled my hands around his waist._

 _" Aichi, you're here again. How was your day?"_

 _" It was okay... Boring as usual but I was looking forward to meeting you!"_

 _" Me too. I love you."_

 _" Yeah! Me too! I love Kai-kun!"_

 _" Let's have dinner in the dining hall, okay? Then afterwards that, we can head over to my room."_

 _" Sure!"_

 _And that was the last time I ever saw that bright smile of his... The very next day, I was informed by my parents of a horrific news that I'd never expect to hear..._

 _" Aichi's been kidnapped?! How?! By who?!"_

 _" By Void. That's what we were told at least but it is confirmed that he's missing."_

 _" How can that be?! He was still fine yesterday! I even escorted him back home! Why did he get kidnapped?!"_

 _" Apparently, the kingdom was attacked by Void and it was unexpected. The guards and his parents were too occupied with the enemy forces and left their son in his room, asleep and not expecting the attack to happen."_

 _" No way..."_

 _I knew how much of a deep sleeper Aichi was and I knew that I could believe my mother's words but I just couldn't get over the loss of Aichi... I stormed out of the throne room and decided to search for Aichi myself. That was when another incident happened... My parents had been assassinated a year later, leaving me as the only heir to the throne. However, people kept telling me that their deaths were an accident but I won't believe that. I know a dark force was behind all this and I swore that I would find the assassin as well... And that's how six more years passed..._

 _~ Flashback end~_

" How long I've been waiting for this day to come... Finally, we've reunited..." I said

" Yeah... I love you."

" Me too."

There was a knock on the door as we released the cuddle and I opened the door to see Miwa and Aichi's royal guard.

" We're here to fetch you guys back!" Miwa said

" Let's go, Your Highness."

" Okay."

Aichi mounted on his own stead as he waved goodbye to me before we headed off in different directions, further and further away from each other... We'll meet in just a month's time and I can't wait...

~ A month later~

With the rest of the rulers and their royal guards assembled at the Silver Kingdom, we headed towards Aichi's kingdom.

" Kai, from what I heard... You and King Aichi were... Acquaintances when you two were young?" That question popped out of nowhere from King Ren's mouth

" Is that true?" King Takuto ask

" That means you've been to Mystic Kingdom, right?" Queen Misaki ask

" In all honesty from the past, I've never been there before. King Aichi... and his parents always visits us at our palace instead of us ever going there." I stated

" That's really weird. Even though you're acquaintances..."

" Akari!"

" I-I'm sorry!"

" It's fine. I know very well about their kingdom and how they work now. I can understand why only until now would they allow visitors from other kingdoms." I said

" However... I'm still quite impressed on how your kingdom trains dragons to transport us to there." King Takuto noted

" If we don't use the dragons, the ride would've been longer than this." I said

" We're arriving."

The carriage landed as we stepped out of it. The dragon then flew back to my kingdom, waiting for my command to let it come back later to fetch us back.

" Welcome to Mystic Kingdom." It was Aichi's royal guard, Ishida

" Where's your king?" King Ren ask

" Still in his room doing some work. I'll escort you guys to the meeting room and after that, we've arranged lunch for all of the rulers and royal guards." Ishida explained

" Okay."

I looked around the kingdom while we were walking towards the palace. Many people were bowing and greeting us as we also greeted them back.

" It's a peaceful village." King Takuto said

" Yeah. We made sure that the people were able to live comfortably and even helped to build houses and farms. All the food stalls were also made by us. It may not look like it but all of their cooking are delicious. If you'd like, I could ask His Highness on whether we could go explore the place." Ishida suggested

" That sounds great. It'll be a good experience." Queen Misaki said

" Then after lunch, we can come down after I inform him."

We nodded as we finally stepped into the palace.

" You're late, High Priest Ishida." A brown haired boy said

" I was escorting the Kings and Queen from the village center, Priest Komoi."

" He is?" King Koutei ask

" Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shingo Komoi. A Priest in this palace."

" I see."

" Now, let's head inside and to the meeting room." Ishida said

We sat down around the table as Aichi finally entered and sat at his seat.

" Your Highness, before we begin the meeting... I had a discussion with the Kings and Queen here before you arrived."

" Oh? What was it about?"

" It'll be good after lunch that we explore the kingdom. That way, they'll know more about our kingdom."

" That's a great idea. We've been closed off from them for so long after all, so why not? After your lunch, get the preparations done by then."

" I got it."

" Now then, I guess we can start now."

" Is it really alright? Showing us your face." King Koutei ask

" Yeah, of course. I don't mind." Aichi replied

" Then since those matters have been set aside... Let's start the meeting." King Takuto said

We all nodded as the meeting lasted for two hours before we went for lunch in the dining hall.

" There's a separate hall for the royal guards to eat in. Please enjoy your lunch."

" Yeah, thank you, Naoki-kun."

The royal guards left as we started to eat the lunch spread out in front of us. I glanced over to Aichi a little before eating again. Soon after that, we were then introduced the palace before they brought us to the village area.

" This is amazing..." Queen Misaki said

" Yeah. Everything was led and constructed through my Father and Mother's instructions and their leadership. I really wish to be like them one day." Aichi explained

" Everything?"

" Some were through my ancestors but other than that, the things that you see here are by Father and Mother." Aichi said

" I see."

" Just now you saw Emi, right? She's my little sister. Uh... She was just two years old when Father and Morher sacrificed themselves... But it's alright now! I'll protect and take good care of her from now on!" Aichi said

" You're quite a positive boy." King Takuto stated

" Well, you can say something like that." Aichi said

" If you want, you guys can buy some souvenirs back to your palaces. We have plenty of things available." Ishida said

" Oh, before that... I'll show you guys some place nice!" Aichi said

" Huh?"

We were led to a forest after that.

" A forest?"

" Hey, Your Highness. Don't tell me you found this on one of your _expeditions_ again..." Ishida said

" Who knows... N-Now, let's head inside!" Aichi said

We walked into the forest as the trees were glistening under the sunlight.

" Wow..."

" Everyone, it's me! Come out! I want to introduce you to my friends!" Aichi shouted

Tiny little creatures with wings flew towards Aichi and looked like they were greeting him.

" Faeries!"

" Faeries?" Miwa ask

" They were legendary creatures that were said to exist only when a Life Flower is nearby... But if they're in this forest, then..." Ishida exclaimed

" Yeah. The Life Flower is nearby. I met these little ones while I was exploring." Aichi explained

" So you _do_ admit it." Ishida said

Aichi just laughed awkwardly.

" Whatever..."

One of the Faeries was tugging on Aichi's sleeve anxiously as he crouched down to their level.

" What's wrong?"

The Faeries started to lead us towards somewhere as Aichi gasped. There was a blue, clear river but lying around were unconscious Faeries!

" What happened here?! Who did this?!" Aichi ask

" Cruel... They looked like they were attacked and then discarded away..." King Koutei said

" Now that I think about it... When they came to greet you, they do look a little anxious." His royal guard, Yuri, said

" Who did this?! Tell me!" Aichi said

The Faeries were pointing him towards a direction across the river.

" But over there is where... Naoki-kun, heal these other Faeries! I'm going on ahead!" Aichi shouted

" Where are you going?!" I ask

" The Life Flower is just ahead! Something might've happened to it!" Aichi replied

" Hey! You're not going alone!" I shouted, going after him

" The other royal guards should stay behind and keep watch! We'll go on ahead!" King Takuto ordered

" Yes!"

They ran right behind us as I saw a clearing up ahead where Aichi had ran towards. Once we were out in the open, the bright rays hit my eyes first as we saw a bright pink flower blooming under the sun.

" That's..."

" The Life Flower is withering!" Aichi exclaimed

" How do you know that?" King Ren ask

" The light in the flower tells it all! But... Life Flowers don't die unless..." Aichi paused

" Unless what?" King Koutei ask

" Unless... Unless... _It's_ nearby right now..." Aichi shivered

" _It_?"

When we finally realized what he meant, it was too late as we saw black mist towering from all sides of the forest.

" Void!"

" It came after the flower for its powers so that it can grow stronger... That's why it attacked the Faeries... They were trying to protect the flower from getting all its powers absorbed..." Aichi shivered

" Your Highness!"

We turned to see the royal guards running towards us. Ishida had immediately ran over to Aichi, who had collapsed on his knees.

" Your Highness!"

" So Void was behind all this?!" Miwa exclaimed, unsheathing his sword

" Looks like it..." I said

" You better check on him. I know you're worried about him. We'll try to hold it off if it starts attacking." Miwa whispered

" Thanks."

I hurried over to Aichi as I crouched down and tapped his shoulder.

" Aichi, what's wrong?" I whispered

" Kai-kun..." Aichi shivered

" His Highness is weak whenever Void's energy is nearby. The barrier around the kingdom is able to cover the perimeters so that Void doesn't get too close to make him weak, that's why he could hold on until now. But at this rate, Void will not only steal the energy from the flower but it'll also go after His Highness for his powers too! Take care of him, I'll handle this! I'll definitely protect His Highness!" Ishida said

Ishida summoned his staff as his red crystal glowed and a barrier surrounded the whole forest. The black mist started to hit the barrier as Ishida winced.

" This is all I can do right now! But it won't be enough! Void will break through soon, so be ready at all costs! We have to wait until His Highness recovers just a little!" Ishida shouted

" All of the Faeries should get behind us! We'll protect you all!" King Koutei said

The Faeries looked at each other as they nodded and flew over to Aichi and I. They gathered around Aichi as light started to flow into him.

" The Faeries are sharing with him their energy. They know... Only His Highness alone can save the flower and get us out of this, so we have to believe that he can pull through." Ishida explained

The barrier started to spark as it finally started to break apart.

" Everyone, get ready!" King Takuto shouted

All of the royal guards and royals took out their weapons while I unsheathed my sword while still holding onto Aichi in my other hand. Finally, the barrier broke as Ishida got onto offensive mode just a few distance away from us. I placed Aichi down and stood up.

" I'll be just around here, don't worry." I assured

The Faeries nodded and continued to help Aichi as I slashed a few of the black mist away. We don't know how Long we've been fighting for but our stamina started to deplete. I panted as black mist suddenly came towards me and I blocked them with my sword. More went by me as I turned back.

" Oh no!"

The Faeries were already done with sharing their powers as they cowered around Aichi. The black mist was fast approaching and no one will be able to make it in time...

" AICHI!"

Aichi suddenly opened his eyes as a bright flash shone around his area as the black mist dissipated. Aichi sat up as he looked at the cheery Faeries.

" Thank you. You guys helped me out a lot." Aichi said

He stood up and summoned a white blade. He swung the blade as a white slash appeared and destroyed all of the black mist surrounding us.

" There shouldn't be anymore nearby now. That's if I'm sensing it correctly." Aichi said

" I'm not picking up on it either. I think it's gone now, Your Highness. You saved us." Ishida said

" No. You guys helped me out too." Aichi sheepishly laughed

The Faeries tugged on his sleeves again as he turned to them.

" Right. Let's save your flower." Aichi said

He went over to check on the flower.

" I'll be using some of this forest's energy to save the flower. The natural energy will brighten the Life Flower again." Aichi said

The Faeries nodded as Aichi summoned his staff. He lifted it high into the air as energy gathered from everywhere around the forest. A swirl of energy formed and Aichi directed the staff's crystal towards the flower and the energy flowed into the flower. The flower was saved and every element in the forest was brimming with even more signs of life. The Faeries were cheering as Aichi smiled.

" I also placed up a barrier here so that Void won't be able to go near here anymore. As long as this forest is brimming with life, the barrier won't ever go down. You guys can live peacefully now." Aichi said

The Faeries nodded as the Life Flower suddenly started to glow as we looked over to it. A gold bracelet with vines with green leaves intertwining around it and a green pearl in the center appeared. The Faeries flew over to it and brought it over to Aichi.

" For me?" Aichi ask, pointing to himself

The Faeries nodded while smiling.

" It must be in appreciation for saving their precious forest and the Life Flower. You should accept it, Your Highness." Ishida said

" Okay then."

The Faeries put the bracelet on Aichi's right wrist as the Life Flower conjured up more orbs of light and entered our weapons.

" Hey, I feel a little stronger..." Miwa said

" Me too..." Ishida said

" Thank you to all of you. We all appreciate it." Aichi said

The Faeries cheered again as we waved them off and headed back to the village.

" So not only did we save the flower, we saved the entire forest. We even got to see the legendary creatures of the forest. Maybe your little _expeditions_ aren't so bad after all, Your Highness." Ishida said

" Well, I'm just glad we were there to help them when they needed it." Aichi said

" You're right."

Miwa walked beside me.

" Well, we should really thank him. We've got some new powers after all. I'm sure that we'll be able to beat Void and bring peace soon enough." Miwa whispered

" Yeah."

 _" And it's all thanks to you, Aichi."_ I thought, smiling

" By the way, Kai... What will you ever do after everyone heard your loud outburst?" Miwa ask

" Shut up, Miwa."

" Yes, yes."

We arrived back at the village and brought some souvenirs before we all headed back home. Well, not before I slipped a letter to Aichi, that is. I'll be seeing you soon again, my love.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the late update but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
